Amy's Best Christmas Ever
by CatX3
Summary: Sonic has hurt Amy's feelings again...With Christmas approaching, what will he do to make it up to her? Pairings include: Sonic/Amy Tails/Cream Knuckles/Rouge Silver/Blaze Shadow/Mina .Image by Tigerfog on DA.
1. Improved! The good version!

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO ME! It's hard to believe that I've been here for a whole year! :) In spite of all my celebration, I just want to say something. Thank you to all my supporters over the past year, if I didn't meet so many nice people and get so many nice reviews/PMs, I don't know where I would be. So thank you everyone! Long live FF! :3 (Oh ya, I changed some of the couples in this because some of my favorites have changes xD)(Discaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA) (Also, I will keep the old version of the story in a second chapter, and this version will be the first chapter, just in case people happen to like the old one better for some reason, and also so I could see all my progress with the help of all my friends on this awesome website!) Enjoy!**

"Soooooooonic! Please! Wait for me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to get him to slow down. "I can't run as fast as you!" She gave one final attempt at getting his attention, but finally decided to skid to a stop. But when she stopped running, she was alread falling face first to the ground, giving a little squeal as she collided with the cold hard ground. Luckily though, she had put her hands out infront of her and broken the fall...sort of.

"Ouch." She mumbled to herself as she pushed herself up to sit up straight. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she hugged them tightly and held back the tears. "Why doesn't he like me?" She sniffed, about ready to burst out crying. She opened her mouth to let out a scream and get out some anger, but was cut off by the sound of thunder. Rain began to lightly dribble down from the clouds and all around her.

She looked up and realized she was sitting underneath a large tree branch, its leaves gaurding her from the falling water. "Oh." She said cheerfully. "Maybe I won't get _that_ wet." Suddenly the leaves gave out, and a big glop of wetness came pouring down on Amy, leaving her sopping wet.

"I stand corrected." She brought her hands to her face and pushed away the soaked strains of hair covering her eyes. Not even giving a glance to her clothes, she knew she was soaked. Giving a final sigh, she reluctantly stood up and walked home, not caring about her appearance anymore.

When she arrived to her house, she slammed open the door, causing a pot of flowers on the window sill to drop to the ground and break. She shrugged, too tired and upset to do anything about it. Amy slowly made her way over to her bed. When close enough, she slumped down onto it without changing her clothes or washing up. Closing her eyes, she very easily drifted off to sleep.

...

Sonic sped up to his front door, a big smile on his face. "That ought to do it."

He glanced back behind him, nothing. He opened his door and shut it behind him. Letting out a yawn, he stretched his arms out above his head as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. But, he stopped when he passed by a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was of him and Amy. In the picture, Tails had snuck up on them with a camera after Amy had tackled him to the ground. Everytime he looked at it he always noticed how much he was blushing.

His smile instantly vanished. "Dang it!" He punched the wall with his fist.

"I can't just keep running away from her!" _Thump. _Something fell to the ground. He looked down and realized his calendar had fallen. After picking it up and re-hanging it up on the wall, he looked it over and read the date to be December 15. "Hmm.."

This gave him an idea to make it up to Amy.

...

Amy yawned loudly and stretched her arms out. She looked herself over and suddenly remembered the events of last night, dampening her spirits. For some reason, she just couldn't shake off what had happened, which was usually easy for her to do.

She stomped her way to the living room and dropped herself down onto the couch. As she flipped on the TV to the news, she let out a moan for no apparent reason. "As you can see behind me, the snow just keeps coming. And the locals are busy preparing for more of the white stuff and the big man...Santa Claus."

Her head snapped up at the last few words. "Santa?" She jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. She pressed her nose up against the glass and grinned. "Snow!"

She jumped up and down in excitement while clapping her hands. "I knew I was forgetting something!" She sped over to her calander and uncapped a red marker, drawing multiple circles around December 25th. "I'm running out of time!" She said as she ran over to the door and pushed it open. She then ran outside with only slippers for shoes on, and her light pink night gown.

Staring up at her house, she smiled at the sight. Sparkly white snow decorated every surface on and around her house. She spun around and saw all her neighbors hanging up Christmas lights on their houses. "Oh I just love Christmas!"

...

"I don't know, Tails. What should I do?" Sonic rested his head in his hands, deep in thought. He had come to Tails for help, as always. After last night and what happened with Amy, he just needed to talk it out with someone. And who better to do so with thank his little brother?

Tails' workshop looked pretty much the same, with unfinished inventions lying everywhere, along with blue prints and plans covering almost all the available spots on the wall. The only difference was the multi-colored lights that lined the shelves and doorways, and the 10 ft tall evergreen tree that grazed the ceiling. The two-tailed fox himself stood on a ladder by the tree, and was hanging ornaments on it.

"Well that depends on you, Sonic. Do you really like her?" Sonic stared up at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Of course I do." "Then why don't you just tell her?" Sonic turned away and mumbled almost too quiet for Tails to hear. "I'm...scared too."

Tails dropped a glass ball in suprise and it fell to the ground, shattering to pieces. "What? _You're _scared?" Sonic nodded shamefully, hiding his face from his best friend. Tails picked up the hint that the blue hedgehog really did need his help.

He brought his hand to chin and thought. "Hmm..." Sonic turned to sit facing forward on the bench. "I was thinking...since it's almost Christmas-" "That's it!" Tails burst in. He flew down from the ladder to stand directly infront of Sonic. He poked him in the chest excitedly. "You have to give her a great Christmas!"

Sonic half smiled. "Yah, that's what I was thinking. But what should I do-?" Tails held up his hand and and silenced him. "Shh! I have an idea!"

"Before Christmas actually comes, you'll be super nice to her in like prepration for when you really tell her how you feel. Then, on Christmas Eve-" "I was thinking of letting her throw the party this year." Sonic thought out loud, not meaning to inturupt him.

Tails' eyes opened wider, this obviously excited him. "That'd be perfect! On Christmas Eve at the party, you'll slow dance with her, give her whatever present you got her, then at the end of the night, under the mistltoe, you'll kiss!" Sonic finished up taking mental notes on everything his bud had just said, while Tails sighed and regained his breath.

"Wow buddy, I didn't know you were so into romance." Tails sweatdropped in embarrasement, while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yah, well. What can I say? I always have been." Sonic laughed, but soon after regained his seriousness. "You got a paper and pen? I'm gonna write her a letter."

Tails nodded. "Yah sure, help yourself." He pointed his finger at his desk and Sonic walked over, grabbing what he needed.

...

_"All I want for Christmas...is Sonic..." _Amy sang along to one of her favorite Christmas Songs, _All I want for Christmas is You_', of course adding some of her own words. She had been decorating ever since she first got up, but she could decorate forever. She just loved it.

Then she heard a faint tapping on her window. Giving a glance in the direction she heard the tapping, she realized the mailman was standing outside her door. "Oh! Coming!" She set down the box of lights and ran over to the door. Snowflakes came flying in when she opened the door, and the mailmain nodded politely in hello. "Quite a blurry one, huh?"

Amy sorted through her mail while she smiled at him. "Oh ya, I hear it's going to get worse." They gave one final smile in goodbye and Amy closed the door.

"Hmm...lets see what we have here...Oh! One from Sonic!" Her negative feelings of the night before had completely melted away thanks to the warmth of the Christmas season. She teared the envelope open and began reading the letter.

_Dear Amy,_

_Hi, I wanted to apologize for last night. You know how I can be, right? Well anyway, you know how we always have an annual Christmas party at someone's house? Well I was wondering if you could throw it this year. I know it's a lot of work so if you need any help with anything, just gimmie a call. I'm free anytime. :)_

_Your good friend, Sonic_

Amy grinned at the words on the paper. "A party? Oh yay! I've always wanted to throw the annual Christmas party!" She ran over to her phone and dialed in Sonic's number.

"Hello?" "Hey, Sonikuu!"

"Oh, hey Ames. Whatsup?" She twirled the phone line around her finger and blushed at her nickname. "I just got your letter." "Oh ya? Whaddya think?"

"I would love to throw the party! And it is a lot of work, so...you think you could drop by and help out a little?" His voice seemed to escalate. "Sure. I'l be there in a sec.!"

A knock at her door signaled that when Sonic said one second, he really meant one second. She made her way over to the door and opened it to reveal her blue hero, standing up straight with a smile on his face. "Hey."

Amy giggled. "Hey." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter in. Sonic looked around the house, taking note of all the unpacked boxes he was sure was full of more christmas decorations and supplies. "You've got a lot done already, huh?"

She let a small laugh escape her lips. "Oh, this isn't the half of it." Sonic smirked. "Better get started then, huh? What do you want me to do?" She thought for a moment before pointing out a door down the hallway. "There's still a few boxes in that closet. Could you bring those out a start unpacking while I get on finishing the tree?" He nodded. "Sounds good."

As he prepared to walk to the closet, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "By the way, thanks for the apology." He blinked a few times before returning the hug. "No problem, Ames."

She let him go and strolled over to the tree, climbing the ladder to the top so she could place the tree topper on. Sonic took notice from the corner of his eye as her foot began to slide dangerously close to the edge of the ladder.

"Uhh, careful there Amy." She shot him a wink from over her shoulder. "Don't worry Sonikuu, I've got it all handled-"

Just as she said that, her foot slipped off the step of the ladder and she came tumbling towards the ground, screaming in panic.

Quickly thinking, Sonic sped over next to the ladder with his arms out. And sure enough, he caught her bridal style- like always. She blew the hair out of her face and caught her breath. "I...I think I'll take a break from the tree." She giggled nervously, slightly embarrased. Sonic chuckled as he set her down on her feet. "Good idea."

By the time it got dark out, they had finished quite a lot. But there was still a lot to be done.

They were both sitting on Amy's couch, Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer playing on the TV screen. Sonic sat there, admiring the Christmas lights they had finished. It all looked so bright and cheery against the pitch black night sky. His arm rested around Amy, he noticed, but wasn't going to make a big fuss about it. Though he secretly loved it.

Amy closed her eyes and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. Then, she thought of a plan. "So, there's still a lot of stuff to do..." "Yah?"

"And I was wondering if you could maybe..." He opened one eye and looked at her. "Come over again to help more?" She gave him a small smile as a yes.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Yah, I'd like that." "You would?" She looked up at him hopefully, snuggling more into his chest to make herself more comfortable. "Yah, I would. I like spending time with you, Amy." She sighed happily. Who would've thought that one day she would be crying over him, to this?

...

It was December 23, one day before Christmas Eve. And one day before the party. Sonic had been over to Amy's house everyday since they first started decorating. Everything was going ahead to Tails' 'love plan' for Sonic and Amy.

Sonic was on one of his daily runs through town when he heard someone calling his name. "Hey Sonic!" He screeched to a halt when he realized it was one of his good friends. "Oh, hey Knuckles!"

Knuckles smirked at the blue hedgehog, obviously preparing to make fun of him for something. "Whatsup?" Knuckles pulled out the party invitation from his left glove and waved it infront of his face. "So I was reading the invite when I realized it was _your_ handwriting." His eyebrows moved up and down expectantly.

"Ya...so I went over and helped." Knuckles elbowed his friend in a mocking town. "Did you do anything _else_ while you were there?" Thoughts of the fun he and Amy had had at her house for the past week were flickering in the back of Sonic's mind. Without either one knowing it, they had basically told each other how they felt about each other. Both had been dropping hints like mad throughout the past few days.

"...no." The smirk on Knuckles' face dimmed faintly, he didn't look convinced. "Whatever, anyway. I called you over here to let you know that I just saw Amy a minute ago having some trouble with a lot of boxes." "So why did you call me over?"

Knuckles tilted his head and shook his head, chuckling. "Why do you think?" Sonic couldn't help but crack a smile. "Uhh...ya I'm gonna go help Amy now." He ran away from the red echidna to avoid futher embarrasment.

"Hey Amy." As soon as she noticed him, she sighed with relief. "Oh Sonic, you have great timing." He held out his arms and she handed him all the bags and boxes she was carrying. "Could you pretty please carry these things to my house for me?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "'Course I can."

Sonic smiled at her as they began walking in the direction of her house. However, soon after their stroll began, the winds began to pick up. The snow started to fly sideways instead of falling peacefully towards the ground. "We'd better get to your house before it turns into an all out blizzard!" He tromped through the snow, Amy following closely behind him.

Once they arrived, Amy shut the door behind them, stopping the snow from entering her home. "Phew, that was a little tough." Amy giggled as Sonic set the boxes down, afterword shaking himself around and snow flying everywhere. She removed her maroon colored scarf and matching boots. "Thanks so much...!"

He fixed his quills and shot her a smile. "Welcome, now I'd better get going." He walked past her and reached for the knob.

"Wait!"

He turned around with a little bit of confusion showing on his face. "Yah?" He watched as Amy began rustling through her bags that she had bought. Finally, she pulled out a box with a picture of a christmas mug on it.

"How about trying out this candy-cane hot cocoa that I'm making for tomorrow night? It's the least I can do since you helped me through that storm." He thought for a moment before smiling warmly at her. "That sounds nice."

A grin spread across her face. "Great! Go ahead and make yourself comfy while I go get this started." She took the box into her kitchen and Sonic could hear her getting her stove ready along with some hot water. He walked over to the couch and put his feet up, flipping on the TV to a Christmas Special.

After a few minutes, Amy returned with two mugs filled with hot chocolate., along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She set the plate and cups on teh side table on Sonic's side. He smiled at her. "You spoil me." She shrugged as she grabbed her cup and took a sip. "It's Christmas. Everyone deserves to be spoiled."

Sonic also took a drink from his cup. Amy's ears perked up, getting an idea. "How about we get into the spirit a little more?" She jogged over to her stereo and turned it to a christmas station.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here. Help me celebrate it! _

"Ohh I love this song!" She flipped her hair back and began her little preformance to Sonic. "_With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it!_" She threw her arms up and spun around. _"Joy to the world and everyone, lift up your hearts and feel the love!" _

"_It's our favorite way to spend our holiday! Yeah!" _Sonic laughed. "You're nuts!" She giggled in response. "When it comes to Christmas I am!"

Knowing the next part of the song, Amy ran over to him and plopped next to him on the couch. "_We can get all cozy by the fire, turn the music up a little higher!_" She nestled her head against his and sang along to her favorite part. "_I don't think that I could ever tire of being together..." _

Sonic blushed madly at the last part. But, he nervously put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Me niether."

Her eyes shot open, and she gazed up at him. "Really...?" He managed a weak smile. "Yah, really." She blushed almost as much as him, but still closed her eyes and smiled. She nuzzled back into his embrace, and simply enjoyed the moment. Shortly after she fell asleep...

When Amy awoke, she was tucked in a warm blanket and pillow on her couch. Two cups of cocoa still sat on the end table, and an empty plate full of cookies crumbs sat by them. She looked over to one of the cups and read a note attached to it.

_Amy,_

_Thanks for last night, the cocoa was awesome. Can't wait to have more of it at the party tonight! Cya then! _

_Love, your Sonikuu_

_P.S. Merry Christmas Eve _

...

Knuckles knocked on Sonic's door, shiverign from the cold. Apparently a scarf, hat, and gloves weren't enough to keep him nice and toasty.

Sonic opened his door, smiling at his friend. Knuckles cracked a smile at him. "Nice hat." He complimented, pointing out that they both were wearing santa hats. Sonic chuckled. "Hey, thanks." He moved over, making room for Knuckles to come in.

"Ya ready for the party?" Knuckles sat down on the couch, warming himself up by the fireplace. Sonic sat down beside him, also enjoying the fire. "Yup. Hey, what are those?" Knuckles looked down beside him, a boquet of black roses sat next to him.

"Oh, uhh...these are for Rouge. They only grow in Winter up by the Master Emerald. You think she'll like them?" Sonic nodded. "Yah! I see I'm not the only one ready for romance huh?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sonic explained to Knuckles him and Tails' plan to get him and Amy together, all the way from the days before Christmas, to last night, to the kiss tonight. Knuckles' eyes widened. "I didn't know Tails was so into romance."

"That's what I said!" Sonic pointed out, chuckling at the coincidence. "I didn't know you were that into romance either, Sonic." Knuckles smirked at Sonic's red face.

"Ya, well. It's about time huh?" Knuckles nodded up and down, still smirking. "Oh ya." He checked the clock on the wall and looked back at Sonic. "We'd better get going." Sonic stood up along with Knuckles. "Yah, let's go." He grabbed his present for Amy and everyone else. Knuckles picked up his wrapped gifts for everyone just as Sonic had.

They walked over to Amy's house, bumping into Tails and Cream on the way. "Oh, hello!" Cream smiled brightly at her friends. "Merry Christmas Eve!" Tails and Cream both said together.

Sonic and Knuckles returned their smiles with some of their own. "Merry Christmas Eve." Sonic couldn't help but stare at Cream and Tails holding hands. Tails blushed wildly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Heh, yah, you noticed."

Cream chimed up, happy that they had noticed. "Tails asked me to come to the party with him!" Knuckles and Sonic smirked at Tails as they continued walking to the party. "Good for you two. Hope it goes as well for us."

"Huh?" Cream asked curiously. Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails snickered to each other, then told Cream about their little love plans. "Oh! Well then I wish you both luck!" Cream said before she spotted a house down the road that was more lit up than the other ones. "I think that's Amy's place!"

They arrived at Amy's, immediatly noticing all her outdoor lights and decorations. "Wow." Cream whispered. Sonic sweatdropped. "I've seen it already." Knuckles elbowed him, making him a little red in the face.

When they entered, Amy stopped talking to Rouge and Mina and ran over to Sonic, hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed, hugging everyone else too. Rouge and Mina walked over, smiling at them. "My my, Santa hats must really be fasionable right now, huh?" Rouge laughed as she realized that everyone who was there was wearing one.

Silver, Blaze, the Chaotix, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Mina were now there. Everyone was having a good time, enjoying each other's company, the music, the snacks, everything. Amy had pushed back her furniture so that there was room for a dance floor and the stereo, along with a little seating area made up of Amy's couches, fireplace, TV, and coffee table. Snack tables filled with cookies, milk, and hot cocoa were set all around the house. The Christmas decorations were everywhere. Her Christmas tree was the centerpiece, and it looked magnificent.

About a half hour into the party, Shadow arrived. He bonked his head with his hand and a little snow trickled off the top of his santa hat. Now a total of...everyone at the party was wearing a santa hat!

Mina ran over to Shadow and planted a kiss on his cheek. Shadow blinked multiple times in response, trying to regain his well-known seriousness. After he shook off the scarlet color on his face, he and Mina joined in the party.

Vector and Espio were stuffing their faces with gingerbread cookies, while Charmy flew around the room and played with Cheese. Tails and Silver stood atop the sofa singing and dancing along to _Snow Miser's Song_. "_I'm mister white Christmas! I'm mister Snow!_" Blaze, Cream, Shadow, and Mina were dancing and clapping along to the beat. Rouge dragged Knuckles over to the hallway where the mistltoe was hanging, shouting "C'mere Knuckie!"

Sonic walked over to Amy, who was checking out all the presents that everyone had placed under the tree. He stood next to her, smiling. "Whatcha doin'?"

She tore her gaze away from the tree and looked at her hero. "These presents, I just think it's so wonderful that we can all get together and be so generous. Don't you think it's just amazing, Sonic?"

He nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I think it's really great."He thought for a moment about how to keep up conversation.

"You did a really great job on this party Amy." She looked at the ground, tempted to blush again. "Oh, well I couldn't have done it without you." He rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to gather up enough courage to ask her outside where he would kiss her.

"Well, I had a lot of fun the past week." She fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress, obviously trying to keep his attention away from her nervousness. "Did you...really mean what you said last night? About never getting tired of being with me?" He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Charmy flying high above the crowd and announcing something.

"Okay everyone, It's time for slow dances! So grab that 'special someone' and get groovy!" He giggled in between his words, he apparently wasn't old enough for liking girls yet.

Silver and Blaze, Shadow and Mina, Tails and Cream, and Knuckles and Rouge made their way over to the dance floor. The slow version of _Santa Baby_ began to play. Sonic took Amy's hand and gave her one of his trademarked smiles. "You want to...dance?"

She noticed everyone taking their date to dance, and she took his hand in return. "I...would love too." They smiled at each other and walked over to join everyone else.

Amy didn't care about Sonic's lousy dancing skills, she caught him and fixed his mistakes whenever he tripped over himself. She giggled at his red face. As embarrassed as he was, he was still enjoying himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized Espio and Vector had grabbed two candles each, and were now waving them slowly back and forth. He gave a little chuckle at the to silly friends.

From over Amy's shoulder, he noticed Tails give him a wink. He returned the wink with a smile, confident all was going according to plan.

Once the song ended, everyone clapped their hands and hugged whoever they were dancing with. Amy put her hand on Sonic's cheek and grinned at him, thanking him with her eyes.

She then took a step away from him and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey guys, ready to open presents?" Everyone cheered in respone, signalling they wanted their gifts.

"Alright! Go at it!" They all ran over to the tree and grabbed every present with their name on it. They tore them open, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at what was inside. After a few minutes of the sounds of tearing paper and boxes opening up, everyone began thanking each other. There was hugging and high fives and shaking hands, and there was a special feeling in the air of gratitude and warmth.

Blaze and Amy ran over to a snack table and each grabbed a glass cup filled with milk. "Alright! Hey, guys! Pay attention!" Blaze tapped her cup with a spoon and shouted to get their attention. Then they all quieted down.

"That's better. Now, Amy here, the host of this rockin' party, is gonna make a toast!" Blaze backed up and Amy took a step closer to the crowd. "Well, I just want to say to everyone here...Merry Christmas Eve. I'm just so overjoyed that we could all come together tonight and share our happiness with one another. It makes me happy to see us all together as a family, and being so generous and caring. And...if I do say so myself, God bless us, everyone!" Everyone chuckled at her last words. And raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Let's boogie!" Rouge turned up the stereo full blast to _Jingle Bell Rock_, and everyone started to dance again.

Sonic put his hand on Amy's shoulder and lead her away from the excitement. "Think you can join me outside for a second?" Amy batted her eyelashes, a little confused, but nodded. "Sure."

He opened the door for her and they quietly escaped outside without anyone noticing. Or so they thought...

Amy shivered, trying her best to keep the modd going. "So what is it?" Sonic smiled at her and took his present for her out from behind his back. "Amy, while I was over at your house the other day, I kinda saw your christmas list..."

She blushed. She immediatly remember the last thing on her list..._a kiss from Sonic_. That was embarrassing.

"You...did?" He nodded shyly. He handed her the small box and she opened it silently. Inside was a brand new digital camera, another object on her list for Santa. A small tear fell from her cheek, she was so happy. "Th...thank you."

He brushed the stray hairs away from her face, revealing her bright smile. "I thought I'd play Santa this year for you. And make one of your biggest wishes come true..."

Sonic took hold of her hand and pulled her closer. Tears streamed down her face as he began to lean in closer.

Suddenly, everyone else came running from the house and surrounded them, all wearing smiling or smirking faces. Sonic got an annoyed look on his face, but it turned into another smile when he realized Amy wasn't really caring, her eyes were still fixed on him.

Then they heard a very fimiliar "chao chao!". Everyone looked up and saw Cheese holding a mistletoe in his hands and floating directly above Sonic and Amy. Some of their friends made "ooooh" sounds, and others "aw...". Sonic smiled and gave a slight nod as a thanks.

In his periphal vision, he saw Knuckles give Rouge the boquet of black roses, and Rouge grabbing him and kissing him. _It's about to work out for both of us._ He thought as he began to lean in closer to Amy.

She did the same, and soon their lips met.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and he did likewise, giving all the girls a reason to squeal happily.

And Amy's wish came true.

...And it was Amy's best Christmas ever...

**The End! YAAAY! Again, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MEEEEEE! x3 gotta love Sonamy, and I love this story! I know, I made a few...a lot of changes, but I think it was for the better, don't you? Anyways, thanks again to everyone who has supported me over the year, and here's to many more! Love you all!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! =^-^= **

**~CatX3**


	2. Old,bad,suckish,DO NOT READ

"Soooooonic!" Amy yelled. "Come back! Please! I can't run as fast as you!" She skidded to a stop. She gave a little squeal as she fell down. She looked up, Sonic was well away from her. She pushed herself on her feet. A small tear fell from her eye. "why doesn't he like me?" she asked herself. She ran. She ran all the way to her house. Amy could understand why Sonic loves to run so much, but doesn't he have any time at all for a small relationship? Amy shuffled to her bedroom feeling sorry for herself. Without even changing her clothes, she slumped into her bed. And soon after, fell asleep.

"phew, that should do it." Sonic stopped right in front of his house. He had a big smile on his face until he passed a picture in his hallway. The picture was of him and Amy. (Sonic was giving Amy a piggy back, and he's blushing like crazy.) "aww man!" he yelled at himself. "I can't just keep running away from her!" he punched the wall. Something fell off. He reached down and picked up a calendar. There were Xs all the way up to Dec.15. "hmm…"

A song began playing. It was Amy's alarm clock. She slowly got up and walked to her kitchen. She was still very upset about last night. For some reason she just couldn't shake it off, which was usually easy for her to do. She sighed, "I need to think of something to take my mind off it." She flipped on the TV. "As you can very well see, people are gearing up for a heavy snow storm, and the big man…Santa Claus." The newsman kept talking, and in the background she could see people putting up Christmas lights. "oh!" She ran over to her calendar. "I knew I was forgetting something! Christmas decorations!" Amy grabbed a marker and put a huge circle around Christmas day. "I'm running out of time!"

"I don't know, Tails. What should I do?" Sonic was in Tails' workshop. "Well, Sonic that's up to you. Do you really like her?" He nodded. "Then why won't you tell her?" Sonic turned away. "I'm…I'm scared to…" Tails dropped an ornament he was putting on the tree. "what? _You're _scared?" he nodded. "hmm…" Tails was thinking, and Sonic was just staring at the wall. "…well, I was thinking of…since it's Christmas…" "That's it!" Tails burst in. "You need to give her a great Christmas!" Sonic sat down. "Have any paper and pen?" Tails handed it to him and Sonic began writing things down.

Amy had the Christmas music turned down enough to hear tapping on her window. She turned and saw the mailman. She hurried over and opened the door. "Quite a blurry one, huh?" he said. Amy took the mail from him and said, "oh, yah I hear it's going to get worse." They smiled and he closed the door. "hmm, not that much today just one." Here's what it said:

Dear Amy,

Hi…I wanted to apologize for last night. You…you know how I can be right? Well, anyway. You know that Christmas is coming up, and we always have that party at someone's house? Well I can't do it this year so I was wondering if you can throw it. Just something simple like snacks, Music, friends, you know a party. Just people we know of course. If you need any help decorating or anything I can come over and help. Just write me back anytime soon. See ya!

Your Good Friend,

Sonic

"A…A party? I've always wanted to throw a Christmas party!" She gasped. "And it says Sonic can come and help!" She began writing.

"Thanks." Said Sonic as he closed the door on the mailman. "wonder if Amy wrote back.." He looked at the letter and opened it. Here's what it said:

Dear Sonic,

I would love to throw the party. But yes, It will be a lot of work. I was kind of hoping you could come to my house later. Maybe say…11? I just started decorating today so it's a lot of work. Oh! And thanks so much for the apology. And the request to throw the party! It'll be so much fun! Thanks much! Xoxoxo!

Heart 3

Amy Rose

"11? That sounds good." He glanced at the clock. "Oh! That's right now!" He sped over to Amy's house. :knock knock: "Oh, hey Sonic." "hi Amy." She walked him into the house. "Thanks so much for letting me have this party." She hugged him. "Your welcome. So, what do you need me to do?" She thought for a minute. "you want to work on invitations?" "sure." She handed him the invites and a pen. He sat down and began writing down invites. Amy walked over to the tree and climbed the ladder." Should we invite Vector again?" she asked. "Sure, I'll make him be nice." She reached over more and more. Then suddenly her foot fell off. She screamed. Sonic turned and ran to her rescue. He caught her and fell with her. "I guess I'm lucky you're here." She said. They stood up. "don't mention it." He said blushing. "I think I should take a break from the tree."

They worked all day. They finished the tree, invites, lights, and decorations. They were both slumped down on the couch. Sonic's arm was around Amy. He didn't notice, but she did. She closed her eyes and hoped it would last. It did. "you need anymore help with anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "nope." She got up, not wanting to leave but she felt she had to. She began writing once again. "what are you writing now?" he asked. "I'm writing my letter to Santa." He got up and walked over to her. "can I?" she nodded and gave him what he needed.

Soon they both finished. Amy walked hers over to the fridge. She slid a magnet of a Christmas tree down to the paper. Outside, it was already sunset. "wow, that was a fast day. I'm going to go change to my pjs, ok?" "Yah that's fine." She went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Sonic sped over to the fridge. There were a bunch of things on her list. But the things she wanted most were written in green:

Dear Santa,

I have a lot of things I want this year, but the best things are in green:

A mew CD player a pink and white piko-piko hammer Some pretty bracelets snow globes (for my collection) another outfit for Zero-gravity racing picture frames a digital camera in the ear head phones

and most of all… A kiss from Sonic!

Amy came back out from her bedroom. She was wearing a short red night dress with her hair down, brushing it. This is kind of what Sonic saw. He didn't know it but his face was as red as Knuckles. She giggled a little. "Well, thanks a lot for your help. I guess I'll see you later." Sonic couldn't talk, so he just nodded… and walked slowly out the door. Not blinking once.

Now it was December 21, 4 days before Christmas. He was on one of his daily runs when he was in town. "Hey Sonic!" he screeched to a halt. It was Knuckles. "oh, hey Knuckles." "So I got Amy's invite to her party, I was looking at it when I realized it was your handwriting." There it was again, Sonic's red face. "Yah, so I went over and helped." "Did you do anything ELSE while you were there?" Knuckles elbowed Sonic. "no…" He didn't seem convinced. "Fine, anyway. I stopped you cause I just saw Amy. It looked like she needed some help carrying boxes." "oh…ok" Sonic went off into the direction Knuckles was pointing.

Sure enough, Amy was struggling with boxes. "hey! Amy!" when she saw him she sighed with relief. "oh, you have great timing." He held out he arms and she handed him everything. "thanks so much." She answered her cell phone. A few minutes later she hung up. "Ok, can you carry these things to my house?" he nodded and Amy smiled. "lets go." So they began walking. Everyone was noticing them together. They were asking things like, "when did you two get together?" Amy just laughed and giggled, "I'll tell you later." Finally they got to her house. Sonic dropped everything down on the table and began to walk out. "hey!" he turned his head. "Thanks so much!" she leaned over and kissed the cheek of a once again red Sonic.

A few days later would be Christmas. Sonic had it all planned out. He would enjoy the party and at some point ask Amy to dance. He would give her the digital camera he bought her, and then give her a kiss outside when it snowed. He was not only excited for Amy, but also for the party. Sonic usually throws the Christmas party, but 2 years ago Knuckles did, then Tails, and Cream and her mother. It would be nice for him to take a break and enjoy himself.

It was Christmas morning. Sonic went to his living room and saw there were many presents under the tree. "I must've been a good boy this year!" The party started at 5:00 pm. That gave Sonic plenty time to wrap Amy's present. It was 4 and Sonic was all ready to go to the party. The door bell rang. When he opened the door, Knuckles stood outside. He had put little green fabric around his hair, arms, and legs. (To look Christmassy) Complete with a Santa hat. "Hey, nice hat." Knuckles said to Sonic, who was also wearing a Santa hat.

"So what's the plan for you and Amy?" Knuckles asked. Sonic explained as they both sat on his couch. "Cool, she'll love that. Hey, do you think Rouge would like these?" He pulled out a bouquet of black roses. "Whoa! Yah, I think she will! Where'd you get those?" "I found them up by the master emerald, they only grow in winter." Sonic nodded.

At 5 they walked over to Amy's place. Everyone was already there except Shadow (of course). When they walked in, Everyone greeted them.

After everyone caught up a little, they took a minute to take in the décor. Amy had moved her furniture and carpet so that there was a dance floor area and a place to sit down. The kitchen had a bunch of snack tables in it. Her Christmas tree was in the living room next to the TV, which was playing Christmas specials. She put the mistletoe in the entrance to the hallway. There were flowers and a lot of ribbon around it. Next to the tree was a table where you could put your presents to everyone at.

Finally Sonic walked over to Amy. When she turned around, he could feel his face getting red…again! "Merry Christmas!" She said as she swooped around. In her hand was a small green and red wrapped gift. "Here you go." She handed him the little box. "For me? You want me to open it now?" She nodded. "Please, yes."

He unwrapped the box and opened the lid. Inside was a golden chain bracelet. On it was a bunch of small golden ovals, each held a small picture of all Sonic's friends. In between each picture was a small gem made to look like a chaos emerald. "Do you like it?" Sonic could barely nod, he loved it. "Of course…It's so…How'd you…?" "I've been working on it all year. It took me forever to find a store that sells those mini emeralds." Sonic thanked Amy and she gave him a big bear hug. "By the way, the Santa hat makes you look really handsome!"

Sonic blushed _more, _then walked away. Over at the punch bowl Tails waved him down. "Sonic! Over here!" Sonic strolled over to the snack area. "Great party huh?" Sonic nodded. "You come here with Cosmo?" Tails looked down at the floor and said, "Uh-huh." "That's great buddy!" Sonic patted Tails on the back.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. There were no slow dances on yet, So Sonic decided to wait to ask Amy to dance. A half hour later Shadow showed up. He bonked the side of his head and some snow trickled off the top of his Santa hat. (Wait…Shadow has a Santa hat?) Silver walked up to him and they did a high five. The 2 seemed to have formed a brotherly like bond. Silver brought Blaze over and they told Shadow something. Shadow smiled and shook both their hands. Sonic walked over. "What's going on?" "Oh Sonic, we were just telling Shadow that me and Blaze are going out now." Said Silver. "Well congratulations to you both." Sonic said with a warm smile. Just then a slow song came on. "See yah." Said Blaze as she pulled Silver away. Sonic turned to ask Shadow who he was gonna ask. But Shadow was gone, over leaning against the wall over Rouge. But then Knuckles came over. _Uh Oh, _Thought Sonic. Shadow and Knuckles began to shove each other. But luckily Rouge went between them and worked something out.

Around Sonic everyone was dancing with each other. Tails and Cosmo, Silver and Blaze, Charmy and Cream, Vector and Espio were doing a little jig, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge were somehow dancing all together. Sonic looked toward Amy. She was leaning against the wall sipping her drink. She looked sad, like she was about to cry.

He walked over to her when she wasn't looking. He slide his hand into hers. She immediately turned and looked him right in the eye. "D…dance?" stammered Sonic. Amy giggled, but then stopped when she realized what was going on. She slowly nodded her head. Sonic pulled her onto the dance floor. "So, the party's going well…" said Sonic. She stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

After a few more slow dances, Sonic told Amy, "Let's go outside for a second." Amy smiled and walked outside. Sonic followed. After Sonic was outside, everyone else quietly followed. Amy didn't seem to notice but Sonic did, and was a little annoyed. But Amy started talking and he focused on her. "So, what is It you wanted Sonic?" Sonic began to get nervous. "Ummm…"

Everyone surrounded them, looking all excited. Sonic held his present behind his back. The more he looked at Amy the more he blushed. Tails came up behind him and gave him a little push towards Amy. "Amy… Ummmm… well….. here you go…" Sonic gave her the digital camera. She opened it and a small tear fell down her cheek. "T…Thank you" She stammered.

Cheese flew over top of Sonic and Amy. In his hands were a mistletoe. Everyone leaned in closer. From the corner of Sonic's eye he could see Knuckles give Rouge the flowers, then Rouge kissed Knuckles. Sonic pulled Amy close to him and whispered, "Merry Christmas Amy." Then, Sonic kissed Amy.

And it was Amy's best Christmas ever.

The End


End file.
